


135

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some tough, realistic love is a perfect gift on your birthday.  That, and fondling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	135

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something fun for Ron's 36th birthday today!
> 
> Pairing: Ron Weasley / Reader's Choice of Male  
> Warnings / Content: Language

“I'm thirty-six,” Ron whispered, pulling at his cheeks as he stared at the mirror.  
“And you don't look a day over thirty-five. A hundred-and-thirty-five, obviously.”  
“Oh, well - fuck you too.”  
  
Despite his devastation at waking up another year closer to forty, Ron smiled to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair – to his further horror, it seemed to be thinning. He'd always known that his days of being follically blessed were numbered given his dad had been balding since he was thirty, but Ron had always held out a little hope that was only from the stress of raising seven of them.  
  
When he pulled his hand away there were ginger strands of hair wound around his fingers. Some of them were lighter closer to the roots.  
  
“I've bought you a wig for your birthday.”  
“Fuck off!” Ron cried, shaking his hand to dislodge the hairs. “You're really making me feel fantastic today, I've got to say. You're on form. Happy Birthday to me – here's a load of abuse from the person who's meant to love you the most!”  
  
“Should I remind you that for my birthday last year, you presented me with a walking stick and a pair of old man slippers?”  
  
Ron smiled ruefully to himself. “Okay. Fair point.”  
“And you offered to cut my food up for me.”  
“Not my fault if you can't cut a steak properly.”  
“And you put me to bed.”  
“You were totally shitfaced – what was I meant to do, leave you there all curled up on the floor so you could moan about how stiff you were the next morning?”  
“I'm _always_ stiff in the morning.”  
  
Laughing and groaning at the same time, Ron finally turned around and looked at the wizard with whom he'd spent the last ten years of his life learning to love. Ron laughed harder when he saw him, because he was draped over the bed with a leering smile and a suggestive expression.  
  
“No, c'mon, we said we'd meet the others for drinks before the game!”  
  
Ron was more than chuffed that an England qualifier for the next World Cup had fallen on his birthday. It was a win-or-go-home game, and he was lucky enough to have excellent tickets thanks to his job and an entire family to enjoy it with.  
  
“I can give you something else before the game.”  
“Yeah, a massive boner isn't what I want to head off with into an afternoon of family time, thanks.”  
“I'm pretty sure I can get it to go away again if you give me just about... what -five minutes- of your time?”  
  
Ron knew he should, but he didn't protest when he was tugged down onto the bed, pressed into the mattress and straddled.  
  
“And come on...” the whisper was low and directly into his ear canal. Ron shuddered. “They know you better than to think you'll ever be on time, to anything. Ever.”  
  
A clever hand slipped past the waistband of his jeans and palmed him through his pants.  
  
“So, do you want your birthday present, or not?”  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
